Gottn Goh
is a fictional character that appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ of the Gundam metaseries. Personality & Character Gottn Goh was a skilled military commander who was undoubtedly loyal to Neo Zeon, and even more so to the crew of the Endra, even Chara Soon who scared him. He was noticeably calmer than the two commanders he served under, though prone to bouts of emotion when he was reciprocated with similar loyalty. Perhaps because he was at best a mediocre pilot Gottn preferred combat tactics that relied on traps, ambushes, and other surprises which was a noticeable difference from Mashymre Cello who preferred straight forward one-on-one duels. Also unlike Mashymre Cello, or Chara Soon, Gottn was quite willing to sacrifice civilians if he was able to accomplish his objectives. History ''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' Gottn Goh was a member of the Axis Neo Zeon movement serving as the first officer aboard the Endra under the respective command of Mashymre Cello and Chara Soon during their individual tenures as commander of the Endra, and took command of the ship after Chara Soon was captured by the AEUG of the Argama-class assault carrier. After the destruction of the Endra, Gottn continued to command what was left of the ship's surviving crew and mobile suit contingent. During the early days of the First Neo Zeon War Gottn Goh served as first officer to Mashymre Cello during the young commander's mission to gain support of the Shangri-la colony. Gottn often served as a tempering force and as an adviser for his zealous yet inexperienced commander. After the Endra left Shangri-la and the Neo Zeon forces discovered there was a traitor aboard the Argama, Gottn was assigned to pilot a dummy meteor and sneak aboard to make contact. During his search he found a tied up Iino Abbav and believed he was the Argama's traitor. Because he was mistaken Gottn was captured, but he tricked Shinta and Qum into releasing him. Gottn was able to escape in a Core Fighter thanks to the help of the real traitors but he hit a real meteor and crashed the fighter, shortly afterward he was rescued by Mashymre Cello. When Mashymre Cello was ordered back to Axis, Gottn and the rest of the Endra fell under the command of Chara Soon. Because of Chara Soon's mental issues being under her command scared Gottn and the rest of the crew, but they followed her as diligently as they did Mashymre. However because of her mental instabilities Gottn was given greater authority over the ship's mobile suits and pilots, allowing him to utilize the surprise tactics he favors in combat. After the Endra was destroyed and Chara Soon was captured by the AEUG, Gottn remained in command of what was left of the crew. They too were recalled back to Axis but Gottn was able to use his new "Endra Squad" to launch a surprise attack on the Argama. After the Argama's failed attempt to destroy Axis, Gottn was assigned to go to Granada on the moon, to carry out an intelligence gathering mission. However once he discovered that the Argama was also in port he made it a priority to discover which port so he could destroy it. To meet this end he hired a woman named Cecilia to spy and figure out which port contained the Argama. But there was a problem as Cecilia was a childhood friend of Argama crew member Torres, so when the time came for her report Cecilia lied and said that the Argama was in port 32, which happened to be the port closest to the city. Gottn paid Cecilia with the promised gold and even gave her a bonus while informing her of a private shuttle, the Cassiopeia, that would be leaving Granada soon. The bonus gold however was in fact a powerful bomb and both it and the Cassiopeia were a part of his plan to destroy the Argama. Gottn's plan involved first purchasing every freighter in the port, which were than systematically crashed into each port. Gottn didn't seem to trust Cecilia's report and used this method to draw out the Argama. When the Cassiopeia left its own port Gottn ordered his mobile suits to direct it, forcing the shuttle above the port that the Argama resided in, with the intent of detonating the bomb once the Argama was close enough to the shuttle. However Cecilia discovered the bomb and in the bravest most selfless act of her life she (in a normal suit) leaped from the shuttle onto the leg of Gottn's last surviving mobile suit. As the mobile suit retreated back to Gottn's ship she hung on, despite Judau's shouts for her to let go, and because of that when the bomb went off it was beside Gottn's ship. Gottn, his ship, his crew, and his last mobile suit were all caught in the blast and destroyed. ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet'' Gallery img_1216673_37916362_0.jpeg img_1216673_37916362_1.jpeg NCH043.jpg